FILM……… 1shoot
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " ada deh…kata yang jual kaset ini, film nya sangat seru hyung…." sahut wookie " cheongmal?, apa ada itu-itu nya?" tanya eunhyuk yang sudah memikirkan tentang *….* , donghae yang duduk disebelahnya langsung memukul kepala euhyuk dengan bantal sofa mereka ff Brother KyuWook


"FILM….." 1shoot

Yang baca ff ini diharapkan, dalam keadaan suasana hening. Sehingga bisa meresapinya. Tetapi q harap kalian tidak…..

Cast.

All member super junior

~ author pov~

Semua member super junior terkecuali kyuhyun dan wookie yang saat ini sedang tidak ada didorm bersama yang lain, dikarenakan mereka berdua harus ada yang dibeli. Sedangkan member yang lain, merasa sangat bosan tanpa adanya jadwal yang biasanya memadati aktifitas mereka.

" hyung…bosan nih" ujar donghae

"nde….kita ngapain ya?" tanya eunhyuk

" molla…."sahut donghae

" kami pulanggggggggggg…."member super junior menoleh keasal suara. Wookie dan kyuhyun pulang dengan membawa sebuah kaset DVD yang baru saja mereka beli.

" kalian beli kaset apa?" tanya teukie pada mereka berdua

" ada deh…kata yang jual kaset ini, film nya sangat seru hyung…." sahut wookie

" cheongmal?, apa ada itu-itu nya?" tanya eunhyuk yang sudah memikirkan tentang *….* , donghae yang duduk disebelahnya langsung memukul kepala euhyuk dengan bantal sofa mereka

" wae?" tanya eunhyuk sambil mengambil bantal sofa tersebut

" kenapa hyung selalu berpikiran itu terus…..apa hyung tidak bosan?" ujar donghae kesal.

"wah….wah…wah….sepertinya donghae cemburu tuh, karena kamu suka nonton film yang begituan…" sahut heechul

"mwo?, cheongmal donghae~ah….?" Tanya eunhyuk yang langsung memajukan wajahnya dan hanya berjarak 1cm doang. Donghae terkejut, dan ia tidak bergeming sama sekali saat eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan genitnya.

" hyaaa…hyaaaa….hyaaa…..hyung kita ini mau nonton, hyung mau ikut apa gak?" tanya si evil magnae kepada pasangan eunhae

" aish…ya iyalah, aku mau…"sahut eunhyuk dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari donghae yang sempat menahan nafasnya saat eunhyuk menatapnya.

" huft….untung saja" batin donghae sambil mengelus dadanya, sedangkan sungmin, siwon, heechul dan kibum tersenyum saat melihat gelagat donghae yang terlihat lucu saat eunhyuk menatapnya.

" hyung…apa kalian semua mau ikut nonton?, dijamin seru deh…." Ujar wookie

" cheongmal?, apa seru banget?" tanya yesung

"nde hyung…makanya aku dan kyuhyun membeli film ini….tapi kalau nonton film ini ada syaratnya hyung" ujar wookie

"mwo?, kok bisa?" ujar siwon

"baru kali ini aku menemukan kalau ingin nonton film ada syaratnya" ujar sungmin biingung

"nde…."sahut eunhyuk

" memangnya syaratnya apa?" tanya kangin

"kita Cuma harus hening…itu saja kok syaratnya, supaya nontonnya fokus dan semua HP dimatikan agar tidak terganggu nontonnya" ujar kyuhyun

" owh….." sahut yang lain sambil mengangguk. Semuapun kemudian mengikuti syarat dari wookie dan kyuhyun. Dan kemudian aksi menontonpun di mulai. Kyuhyun memutar kaset itu dalam DVD, kemudian ia dan wookie mengambil posisi duduk paling belakang. Semua member suju sangat hening, tidak ada keributan, bahkan semua ponsel mereka dan ipod merekapun dimatikan, hanya karena ingin menonton film yang seru.

Adegan 1

…..

…..

…..

Member super junior bingung karena hanya terdapat layar yang bersemut saja. Mereka semua menoleh kebelakang, namun lagi-lagi wookie dan kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan jari mereka kearah layar televisi. Lalu para member kembali menonton.

Adegan 2

Lagi-lagi member suju bingung, karena hanya terdapat layar yang berwarna gelap tanpa adanya gambar satupun. Lalu mereka kembali menatap kearah wookie dan kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi mereka berdua hanya menunjuk kearah layar televisi. Meskipun mereka sedikit geram, namun mereka masih penasaran dengan film yang wookie dan kyuhyun beli. Kemudian mereka kembali menonton. Setelah sekitar 1 jam berlalu, mereka masih tetap fokus didepan layar televisi. Lalu tibalah adegan 3

Adegan 3

….

Dari layar yang gelap berubah menjadi layar yang bersemut, lalu…..muncullah seseorang dalam layar televisi tersebut sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya dan berkata….

"HUST….DIAM….."

THE END

Lalu layar pun mati.

"WOOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN N" teriak member super junior kepada 2 orang yang terkenal sangat jahil disaentro member super junior, namun yang diteriaki sudah tidak ada ditempat.

" kemana mereka…."ujar kangin geram

"awas saja kalau mereka pulang….kena mereka" ujar eunhyuk yang kesalnya tidak ketulungan. Sedangkan yang dicari-cari, mereka berdua sudah berlari keluar sambil tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA….kita berhasil mengerjai mereka" ujar wookie

"HAHAHAHA…..nde…namanya juga film…" ujar kyuhyun

" HUST….DIAM…." ujar mereka serempak, lalu kembali tertawa

FIN

Ottoke?, bosan ya?, hah….ini ff ku buat karena ku lagi bosan banget, selain moodku belum nongol untuk ff yg lain, karena ku juga lagi sakit dan masih banyak lagi yang membuatku tidak mood. Makanya tercetuslah ff ini…ff yang sangat GAJE…


End file.
